gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil May Cry 6: Dante Returns
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEVIL MAY CRY. Devil May Cry 6: Dante Returns starts a few months after the end of Devil May Cry 4. in this title, players move into the role of four Devil May Cry characters, in 20 dynamic levels. CHARACTERS: DANTE: The son of Sparda, Dante is the most powerful demon hunter alive, and maybe even in history. now that his enormous debt to lady is paid, Dante can no longer be pressured into taking jobs he doesn't want, and therefore is his own boss in every way. Dante feels responsible for Nero. as Nero's uncle, he is his last living relative, and the closest thing he has to a father. NERO: Having only recently unlocked his true power, Nero is uncertain about his future. like his father, verger, did before him, Nero is starting to believe that power is everything, and his strongest urge is to surpass Dante as a fighter. he seeks a rematch with Dante and is determined to win. TRISH: With Dante overseas, Trish is the one who tries to tutor Nero and keep him from giving in to his demonic half. Trish is a powerful demon, but in no way compares to Dante or Nero, who are in fact devils. KYRIE: Nero's loving girlfriend, Kyrie sees Nero becoming more aggressive and goes to the devil may cry for help. Dante is not there, as he is overseas fighting demons. Trish offers to help instead. GAMEPLAY: Combining traits of both Devil May Cry 4 and DmC: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 6 features dramatically amped up combat, obvious visible damage on enemies, and in certain places, button sensitive attacks. The player moves into the role of Dante, Nero, Trish and Vergil. At the start, each character has their own missions. After completing the game, all characters become freely available. Dante is noticeably more powerful than everyone else, his attacking diversity and incredible power leaving the others in the dust. Vergil does the most damage, but is immobile and predictable, and Nero’s fighting style is significantly more violent than before. In addition, all characters now possess the ability to grapple an enemy. Grapples vary from enemy to enemy, but each character has certain traits for their grapple attacks. Nero’s involve his Devil Bringer, Trish’s involve lightning attacks, Vergil’s involve lightning fast slashing, and Dante’s are always elaborate and stylish. Each grapple initiates a short button sensitive attack, usually with only one or two button presses. Succeeding in the button sensitive attack will deal impressive damage to an enemy, but boss enemies can defend against it, as can some larger enemies. Each character, except Vergil, has a unique way in which they can use the environment. Dante can use objects in the environment for mobility purposes, e.g. a pole such as a lamp post or a thin tree. Dante can use them as steps while jumping, which works in a similar fashion to enemy step. He can also run up walls and swing around on poles. Nero uses objects in the environment for offensive purposes, e.g. a large piece of debris. Nero can pick it up with the devil bringer and throw it at an enemy. Trish can use metal objects, e.g. a metal floor. Trish can use lightning attacks, and if she shoots a metal surface, the whole surface becomes live. If she hits a metal floor with her lightning, every enemy standing on the surface will be electrocuted. However, larger, more powerful enemies can still fight while being electrocuted. ENEMIES: BEATRICE: a powerful sorceress who has been summoning demons. she is the reason Dante is in Africa. dante battles her 3 times. when he finally destroys her, he heads back to america quickly to deal with Nero. VERGIL: Dante's dead twin brother, Vergil only appears briefly, reclaiming Yamato and fighting Dante. Vergil flickers like a dying light, implying that he is only a memory, albeit a dangerous one. his eyes are glowing red now, which suggests that any humanity he had in him is gone, and he's a pure devil now. RYOSIS: Beatrice's leading demon, Ryosis is a parasite who is very difficult to battle, as the tentacles and other weapons he uses make for an unpredictable battle. he drinks blood, and wants nothing more than to kill Dante, the son of Sparda. STORY: MISSION 1: Dante receives a call in the devil may cry. After hanging up, he casually tells Trish he's going overseas. As he reaches the door, it opens and Nero storms in. Nero challenges Dante to a fight and Dante accepts. The player plays as Dante and defeats Nero. After Dante offers Nero his hand and Nero spits on it before getting up and storming out. MISSION 2: Dante arrives in Africa and fights a group of demons attacking a town of people. He slaughters the demons and finds out about Beatrice. MISSION 3: After dealing with more meaningless demons, Dante fights a large demon that looks like a black crocodile that walks on two legs. The demon's name is Ghariel. It breaths fire, is hard to damage on account of its scales, but is not difficult to defeat. MISSION 4: The player becomes Nero for this mission. An enraged Nero starts attacking a group of demons he meets in a bar. He tears them apart in several violent ways. Kyrie arrives, and Nero tells her that he's doing this so he can protect her. A worried Kyrie goes to DMC for help, but Dante isn't there. Trish tells Kyrie that she'll try to deal with Nero. MISSION 5: Nero attacks a group of demons, destroying them. Their leader, a large demon with 6 arms comes and fights Nero. Its name is Hexophilius. Its arms make it versatile, but Nero kills it with the devil bringer, tearing it in half and crushing its head. MISSION 6: Trish tries to gather information about Nero’s location from a group of street demons. They attack her and she beats them all. MISSION 7: the leader of the street demons, Kain, attacks Trish. He has a large mouth full of teeth and will try to eat Trish. Trish beats him and he tells her where Nero is. MISSION 8: Dante meets a familiar group of enemies: the order of the sword's Bianco Angelos. After killing the alto Angelo, he remarks that there is a connection between Beatrice and Sanctus. MISSION 9: Dante meets Ryosis for the first time. Ryosis is powerful, but Dante defeats him. Beatrice appears, and Dante is forced to let Ryosis go. MISSION 10: Dante fights Beatrice. Beatrice’s magic has area effects, so jumping and dodging is crucial. Dante defeats her, but she vanishes when he shoots her, proving her to be an apparition. MISSION 11: Nero attacks a church, which is revealed to be a demon feeding ground in disguise. The priest, Father Matthew, is a demon with ice powers. Father Matthew uses fairly basic attacks, but has one where he shoots a beam of ice. This move is inaccurate, and useless against a moving target, but deadly against a stationary target. Nero tears Father Matthew’s arms and head off. At the end, Nero’s devil bringer starts to emit a smoky aura, and soft whispers that sound like Vergil start coming from it. MISSION 12: Trish arrives at the ruined church. She learns from a cowering old lady that the attacker was Nero, and that he had left 4 hours before she arrived. Trish scours the dark alleys looking for anyone who knows where she can find Nero. She ends up battling a gang of biker demons. Their bikes give them speed greater than most demons, and Trish, being slower than Dante and Nero, must use her lightning to defeat them. Hitting the bike with lightning causes the demon to get electrocuted and when his health runs out, the bike explodes. Other characters can kill these demons in many ways, but Trish has to rely mostly on her lightning. MISSION 13: Dante finds out that Beatrice is Sanctus’s daughter, and seeks revenge for her father's death, as well as power. Dante destroys more demons before meeting Ryosis the second time. Ryosis is the same as before only he deals slightly more damage when he hits, and moves faster. Dante kills him and then moves on to finish Beatrice. MISSION 14: Dante fights his way through a demonic fortress, facing all manner of enemies and traps. He finally reaches Beatrice, and they fight. Dante beats her, and offers to let her live if she'll mend her ways, telling her that "the pursuit of power is like chasing shadows. It’s pointless." Beatrice takes advantage of this hesitation, shooting Dante away with magic before retreating into her private chamber. MISSION 15: Dante corners Beatrice in her chamber and the two begin their final battle. Beatrice becomes more and more erratic as the fight progresses, so stay on guard. Dante kills Beatrice, and instantly, all the demonic activity in the area ceases now that its source is gone. It is then that Dante feels another source of dark power. One that unmistakably comes from Nero. Dante activates his devil trigger and takes flight, flying as fast as he can back to America. MISSION 16: Trish finds out where Nero’s going and gets there first, fighting a large group of demons through the sewer system to reach the throne room of a demon fortress, where she fights the liege lord, a demon named Necromisery, who summons dead bodies in battle to help attack Trish. Trish defeats him, and sits on the remains of the throne. MISSION 17: Nero fights his way through a demon fortress under an ancient shrine. The place is full of lesser demons, who Nero easily destroys. When he reaches the throne room, he finds Trish waiting for him, and Necromisery dead. MISSION 18: The player then plays as Nero to defeat Trish. Trish’s lightning attacks are dangerous, and have no range limit, so melee combat is recommended. Upon defeating Trish, Nero picks her up by the throat with the devil bringer, but decides not to kill her, and enters the sewers where Trish just came from. Suddenly, the Devil Bringer starts to flash, and a shimmering Vergil appears out of it. MISSION 19: The player becomes Vergil for this level. Vergil holds out his hand, and Yamato tears out of Nero’s hand and floats obediently into Vergil’s. Vergil reveals that he is Nero’s father, and that to regain his physical form, he must kill Nero. He only returned to being through Nero wielding his power with such bloodlust, and if he doesn't kill Nero, he will fade away. Before the battle starts, Vergil and Nero exchange a few blows, and it rapidly becomes apparent that Vergil is stronger. Nero tries to grab Vergil with the devil bringer and just as he almost has Vergil, it goes into slow motion and shows Vergil running past Nero, avoiding the devil bringer easily and slashing Nero through the mid-section. Vergil then sheaths Yamato and Nero falls to his knees, suddenly pouring with blood from where Vergil slashed him. Nero struggles to his feet and attacks again. Vergil casually sidesteps the attack and stabs Nero through the chest. Nero tries to push Vergil back, but Vergil doesn't budge. Vergil then palm strikes Nero in the face, knocking him back several paces. The battle then starts. Vergil defeats Nero and is about to kill him when the wall blows apart and Dante enters. MISSION 20: the player becomes Dante for this fight. Vergil is fast and powerful, but only has a few ways of attacking, and is therefore predictable once you know his moveset. Dante fights Vergil and upon Vergil’s health running out, a button sensitive attack starts. Dante and Vergil exchange a few blows with their swords before a button prompt appears. If you are fast enough, Dante will somersault over Vergil and shoot him in the back of the head. Vergil spins around and slashes at Dante. Another button prompt will appear. If you are fast enough, Dante will vanish and reappear behind Vergil, stabbing him in the back with rebellion and punching him to the floor with the ghariel gauntlets, which take a large bite out of Vergil’s shoulder. Vergil will slash at Dante again and Dante will dodge it before Vergil jumps over to the unconscious Nero and picks up the red queen. Another button prompt will appear. If you are fast enough, Dante will stab Vergil through the chest, forcing him to drop the red queen, before picking him up and kicking him across the floor. Dante will catch up to Vergil before he stops moving, and the two will lock blades, Dante completely fresh, and Vergil looking exhausted. Another button prompt will appear, only this time, it is the finish attack. You don't need to be fast as Vergil is already beaten. At this point, you can take as long as you want. It will make no difference. They will still be locking blades. When you press the button, Dante activates his devil trigger, sweeps Yamato out of Vergil’s hand before grabbing Vergil by the neck, picking him up and blasting an almighty shockwave of devil energy through him. A cutscene then shows Vergil being blasted away to nothing. First, his skin burns away, then his flesh burns away until he's just a skeleton with glowing red eyes. Then the skeleton gets burned to dust and blows across the floor, littering it with dust. EPILOGUE: Nero awakes to find Dante standing over the pile of dust that used to be Vergil. Dante tells him that Vergil was indeed his father, and that if he lets his desire for power consume him, he will become like Vergil. Nero tries to return Yamato to Dante, but Dante again tells him to keep it. Trish and Kyrie arrive, and Kyrie runs to Nero while Trish stands next to Dante. Dante tells Nero that there are no hard feelings, turns so his back is to Nero and again says "as I said once before, what you do from here is your call." Dante then leaves with Trish close behind. WEAPONS: DANTE: Rebellion: a sword from Dante’s father. The physical embodiment of Dante’s power. Dante can control rebellion with his mind, and rebellion is indestructible as long as Dante is alive. Ghariel: gauntlets and greaves with gator fangs attached to them. The gator jaws snap shut with incredible force whenever they hit an enemy. Deadly in hand to hand combat. Dragonfire: a weapon given to Dante as a gift by the natives in Africa. Takes various forms in combat, such as whips, axes, hammers, scythes, swords, maces and shields through the generation of powerful fire. Ebony and Ivory: Dante’s heavily modified .45 caliber pistols. Imbued with magic that means they never need reloading. Dante can also channel his devil energy through them, allowing for magic imbued bullets. Shotgun: powerful close range firearm, but less effective at a distance. Dante can charge devil energy through it like he can with ebony and ivory. NERO: Red Queen: large sword with a built in fuel injector system. Nero’s long time battle companion. Blue Rose: Nero’s double barrel pistol that fires heavy caliber bullets. Nero can charge it with magic from the devil bringer to allow for charged shots. Yamato: powerful devil arm which enables Nero to unlock the depths of his devil power. Originally Vergil’s sword. TRISH: Sparda: world's strongest devil arm. Wielded by Dante and Vergil’s father against the demon world, and in turn wielded by Dante for the same purpose. It is kept in the Devil May Cry, and even though it is rightfully Dante’s, Trish uses it a lot more often than Dante does. Luce and Ombra: dual pistols wielded by Trish in a style based on Dante’s. Trish can charge electricity through them. They are a slightly larger caliber than ebony and ivory, but are still less powerful, as Dante’s devil energy is much more powerful than Trish’s lightning. VERGIL: Yamato: as rebellion is to Dante, yamato is to Vergil. Vergil uses Iaijutsu style, slashing his enemies to pieces in an instant, so fast they don't even know they've been slashed until he sheaths the sword. Dante is one of the few fighters that Vergil can't do this to, as Dante’s speed and reflexes are the same as Vergil’s. Nero, on the other hand, while lightning fast, is much slower than Dante and Vergil, and therefore completely vulnerable to such attacks. Category:Devil May Cry Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Capcom